


Peter parker || Oneshots

by Okamiikage



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Attempt at Humor, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humorous Ending, Hurt Peter Parker, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark Friendship, Peter Parker Has a Crush, Protective Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21645757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okamiikage/pseuds/Okamiikage
Summary: ❝ why the hell would you eat Raw bacon?! That could kill you!❞ he glares daggers at me, swiping the package of bacon from my jaws.❝ uhhh... Why the 'Hell' wouldn't I be eating raw bacon?❞ I tilt my head in curiosity, shifting warily on my paws. He only sighs, tossing it in the garbage, Lacing his Fingers with mine.A tint of Pink crept its way onto my cheeks, as he offered to take me to Get a sandwich at humans restaurant.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & May Parker (Spider-Man), Peter Parker/Original Character(s), Peter Parker/Original Female Character(s), Tom Holland (Actor)/Peter Parker/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. She-wolf || Scenario one: fetch

**Author's Note:**

> These are going to be various oneshots reguarding Tom Holland's version of Peter parker, Im really into werewolves and supernatural canines in general so the first few are going to be 'she-wolf' scenarios. And yes there's gonna be lots of Fluff. ♡ enjoy 
> 
> Kayla is A werewolf, forced to fend for her self on the Streets of new york, for days on end. 
> 
> Until one night she witnesses a girl being attacked. Finally after Months of loitering about the Shadows of Queens New york, Kayla is forced to come out of hiding- and rescue A little girl from being kidnapped. 
> 
> When she's found wounded by your friendly neighborhood spider-man, she manages to weave her way into his life, in hopes of repaying A life dept. 
> 
> When Tony decides to give a certain Spidey-Boy, a mission that involves teaching Kayla Human Etiquette; Peter's certain he's bitten off more than he can chew. 
> 
> Kayla wants to be a hero just like peter. Will she be able to prove her worth? Or will she only Get In the way- tripping over her own paws- and become A mere distraction to poor peter?

Kayla's pov 

I follow closely behind Peter and his friend as he bitterly explains to me exactly what's going on. 

Today is my first day training with him, yet I'm already jittery.   
What makes him think I'm going to be able To do the things he does, when I can't even pay attention for longer than 2 minutes. Before I could finish my thought process I noticed a strange looking bug perched on A tree-stump. 

Peter continues talking, and ned listens in awe, so I know I have just enough time to go chace it.   
I gently pad my way towards it, until Peter jolts me from my approach. I quickly throw my hands behind my back, noticing we had come to a hault. 

"Kayla, have you even been listening?" I shake myself from my thoughts. 

"I. Uh. Yes of course peter." I felt my cheeks heat up. "Good.   
Now. As I was saying, ned and I have hidden dozens of soft balls around the area, what I want you to do is blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah   
Blah blah blah, blah blah blah   
Blah blah?" 

I quickly bolt over to the bug, and quickly snatch it before Trying to rush over to Peter's side again.   
I tried not to be gone for more than a second, but th at doesn't exactly work out very well because as soon as I rushed back towards them, I notice Peter staring at me with an adgitated look; arms crossed. 

"Kayla. What are you doing? You need to take this seriously."   
My gaze falls to the ground. "I-I...I'm sorry Peter...it's just.." I pull my hands in front of me revealing the large beetle. "Look at this!! It's so cute and tiny. Wook at its widdle nose, it looks just like-" I stop myself, noticing His face growing slightly more adgitated than it was before.

"Uh..sorry..I'll try to be more serious I swear. Cross my heart." I drag my finger across my chest in the shape of a cross, earning a Nod. 

He pulls out a round Yellow ball. And my senses immidiately Start going off. 

"IT'S A BALL IT'S A BALL   
OH PLEASE OH PLEASE TELL ME YOUR GOING TO THROW IT!!" I was quivering with excitement. 

Neds lips curl into a wide smile.   
"Kayla! How many times do i-"  
Peter's interupted by ned, who grabs the ball and Finally throws it across the open Field of tall Lime green grass. 

I leap, shifting mid-air, "HE THREW THE BALL HE THREW IT!!" I squealed before tearing through air. I bolt off, literally faster than the speed of light before catching it in my mouth. 

I spun on my paws, and quickly Run towards ned and Peter who are both staring at me wide eyed.   
I drop the ball in front of them. 

Peter only chuckles, which suprised me. Usually he's all like.   
"Serious stuff and serious words! If you wanna be a hero you have to be serious." 

I only smile, which probably looked pretty goofy considering I'm in Wolf form, and I'm way larger than any other wolf. I'm like, the size of a bear. 

That doesn't stop me from enjoying my life though! And it definetely doesn't stop me from Playing fetch. 

Peter and ned exchange glances, "okay. I've decided. Since lecturing you hasnt exactly worked out so well. Maybe we should figure out away to make this fun." He proposes. With that, I sit back and allow him to explain, silently hoping he would throw the ball one last time. 

I just couldn't help myself sometimes...

"If you can track down the rest of the soft balls, we've hidden in the field, and bring them to us, we'll not only throw it out for you to fetch it-" 

"But We'll time your speed." Ned finished the sentence. With that I leap with joy and excitement. 

"Alright, I'll say go as soon as I Start the timer. Then all you have to do is track down the ball." 

I nod, and watch as Peter Pulls out his phone and starts typing a few things in. 

"Ready?? And.......GO"   
I Quickly lean down and get a good wiff, of the ball. My nose twitches, slightly but I still manage to pick up the scent. A mental trail leads me towards the bushes, and I immidiately Bolt across the grass, and Clutch it into my mouth, before bringing it right back just like I promised. 

"He's gonna throw it!!! He's gonna throw it!" I yell in excitement. The ball soon soars across the sky, and i take off after it. Like a bullet I dart past the Tall grass panting slightly; my tongue Flopping to the side with every Pounce. 

I drop the ball in front of them.  
Peter seems to be Smiling up a storm, which i couldn't really understand. Usually I was annoying to him, but this time felt different. This time it felt like we actually made some sort of connection. 

"10.7 seconds!!!" Peter shouts. I smile at that. "Ready to go again?" He presses. I nod. 

He holds out his phone, "

"Ready??? And....GO!!!!" With that I shoot into the grass, another mental trail leading me directly to the next ball. I pick it up, and before they knew it I rushed right back over to peter. 

I drop it in front of them, and spun around in consistence.  
"He's Gonna throw it!! HE'S GONNA THROW IT!!" I chant out loud in obvious Excitement.   
"THERE IT GOES!!!!" I roar, before shooting past them once again. 

Before the ball lands, I leap into the air thrusting my paws against an opposing tree. I Catch it in my mouth; sticking the landing, and propelling myself right back towards them. 

"That was 7.7 seconds!" Peter exclaims in shock. I pant, ready for the next go. My tail wags, and my glossed eyes reveal my Absolute happiness. 

He presses his phone, before holding it out again. "Alright. Ready??? And........GOO!!" He shouts. 

My paws skid in the dirt, as I thrust myself forward. The world around me Would Shift, and all i could hear were my own Quickened breathes, hitching. 

My speed only accelerates. My claws begin glowing vibrantly; a neon hue of turquoise as they sunk in the dirt, sliding right back out of the earth. I notice this time the ball was burried, and tore up the dirt before grabbing it. 

I flew back over to them in a matter of miliseconds, dropping the ball in front of them as promised. Neds eyes seem wide as well as peters. They exchange glances for a split moment before Peter picking up the ball. 

"HE'S GONNA DO IT!!! HE'S GONNA THROW IT AND THERE IT GOES!!!" I wound up howling before bolting off towards it. 

I ran fast enough, to leap onto the trees in the outline of the field. I felt my entire surrounding shift sideways, as if I were running across a wall. 

I push myself into the air, as high as I'll go, and Catch the ball in the air. 

I land on the ground with a thump, and ran back over to them. I drop the ball, a few feet away from them as promised.   
"2.2 SECONDS!!!" Peter cheers in pride. I cheese, a bitter smile in response. Though it probably looked like I was growling. I couldn't help that. 

"Woahh....kayla...there's blue designs gleaming in your furr!!" Ned motions towards my fur. I tilt my head in suprise, glancing back at my body. 

Just as he claimed, there were glistening neon blue designs painting my fur. "So it is!!" I cheer. With that Peter and ned run over to me. 

Peter gives me an ear scratch. And ned roughly, but soothingly ruffles the fur on my side. It felt truly wonderful. 

If I were more human than wolf I'd probably be offended, but instead I roll over on my back and they happily scratch my belly. 

I knew I should always take things seriously, but I also knew that having fun was just as important. 

There was no doubt that today had been one of the best Ones I've had throughout my entire life. 

One thing was for certain. My life with these amazing people had only just begun, and I was willing to do anything in my power to aid them. 

After all I'm not only a werewolf.   
I'm a friend. 

And I was proud to call them my friends, no matter how adgitated Peter becomes. My loyalty will remain with him


	2. She-Wolf || scenario 2: The cat started it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: hope you guys liked it!! I worked really hard. Thanks soo much for reading XOX  
> -KrazyGhostwriter 
> 
> Ps, this story was inspired by an amazing writer, I wanted my oc to have more dog-like features though, because Im such a dog person. 
> 
> Xox again!

Kayla's Pov

It was a good long while now I had been waiting for peter to Return from school.

I often did the dishes for him and his aunt may, but neither of them trusted the way I did them. Who knew licking up what's left on people's plates couldn't be a form of Doing dishes I mean, it got rid of the bacteria didn't it?

may tried teaching me to use the dish washer, but it always scared the living shit out of me. It was like a vaccum cleaner, with water built in. I didn't like the way it would always growl at me when I was finished. It always creeped me out.

I hated it when he Tried making me eat things like fruits, and vegetables. and I especially hated it when he'd keep me cooped up in his room all day, unless of course I was out training.

Eventually though, he got used to me.

He'd gotten me things like bacon and sausage when I was good. I didn't understand Why he'd slave away over the Stove cooking the damn meat when I could've eaten it raw. I especially didn't understand why Normal humans would put things like Relish, and Mustard on their hot-dogs when they could just eat Mounds of em at once.

What I really didn't understand was the store. Why would normal humans go through all the trouble to by meat; when they could've just gone hunting, which is Completely free.

But eventually Peter taught me the importance of Keeping food sanitary; so that we don't get sick. Which I still didn't completely understand considering The antibiotic Coating my Mouth. But hey, he is a hero so- everything he says is bound to be the truth.

Ever since Peter Took me in, things have been hectic. But in all honesty one thing was for certain.  
Life with peter has been amazing.

I've never met someone who'd Be so welcoming to the fact that I'm indeed a werewolf.

In the beginning things were tough. He thought I was a real pain in the ass, considering How difficult it was taking care of me.

But there were errors for me too.  
For starters- I hated that he'd always leave me behind every day to go to school. And I hated that I couldn't understand the way time worked, because it felt like he was gone for years before he'd finally make it back.

Every time he leaves it usually feels like he's going to be gone forever, but today. I really thought this was it. I was never going to see him again.

He was never coming back, and I'd never get to Chew another pair of his shoes, I'd never get to shred up his homework, and worst of all. I'd never get to see him again.

"This is it May. Peter's gone. For good. He's never coming back, ever again." May sighs, shutting the Dishwasher with a smirk. "Relax Kayla. Honey you say this every day without even realising it, and Peter always comes home-  
Don't you think you're being a little melo-dramatic?" I exhale.

"But it feels like he's never coming back again every day! Why would anyone wanna go to such an awful place?" She chuckled at that. "Believe me, pete doesn't wanna go to school everyday. But kids need education." She gave me an awkward glance after she said that.

"I wonder why Tony won't put you in school." She seemed to have muted her words to the point to which I couldn't hear her, but I could still hear her and she knew I could so. I didn't understand the point. "Do you think Tony is ever gonna let me go out with peter?"

She jerks her head over to me. Understanding sank into my veins, "you know. Go out. To the school place. The one called middle of town." She Exhales in relief.

"It's midtown Tech, and I'm sure he'll let you go sooner or later. Just as soon as you understand the concept of um. Human etiquette." I tilted my head in confusion.

Suddenly the pattering of footsteps breaks the tension in the room. With that I start leaping around the room- in obvious Joy.  
Peter was back!!! And this could only mean one thing.

He was back for good! I think.

"PETER! HE'S BACK! HE'S BACK! HE'S BACK!" I felt my ears slip free, and my tail instantly reveals itself wagging about. "Kayla sweetheart calm down, he was only gone for-"

I couldn't help but squeak in excitement, accidentally interrupting poor may. "HE'S UNLOCKING THE DOOR HE'S-HE'S" as soon as Peter comes through the door I tackle him in excitement.

Peter used to get really adgitated when I did this, mainly because he wasn't always expecting me to jump on him like that. But recently he's gotten alot more lenient when it comes to things like this.

I tackle him in a big embrace, Peter Chuckles; keeping both of his arms extended out awkwardly. "PLEASE STOP LEAVING ME EVERYDAY!! I THOUGHT YOU WERE NEVER COMING BACK!!"

Peter sighs, "sorry kayla, I ran into some trouble on the way home." With that i draw back. I didn't wanna hug him too long, I didn't want things to be Too awkward...or, well..anymore awkward than they already are.

He gave me a knowing glance, and with that He led me to his bedroom.

I leapt onto the pallet he'd made me; rolling around.

Originally the pallet was for him. Him being the sweet gentlemen he is- in the beginning he'd given up his bed for me. But since I could shapeshift into a wolf- an animal oddly similar to that of a dog- alot of the time when he'd come home after patrol and he'd collapse on his bed in exhaustion. We'd winde up sharing the bed.

You know like a boy and his dog.  
Accept in this case it was A spidey-Boy and his werewolf companion.

What? There's nothing weird about that!

Anyways, At this point I had shapeshifted. My powers being linked with my emotions wasn't exactly something Peter was too fond of at first, but over time. He brushes it off like a fly on his shoulder.

"I need Your help." He sighs, sitting on his bed, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"Anything. As long as You don't scold me for-" I hesitate for a moment before making such a bizar confession. I'm almost positive, regular teenaged girls don't chew up their friends shoes..I didn't wanna sound creepy.

Instead I nudge my Pillow over the chewed up shoe on my pallet. "You know what never mind. What were You saying?"

He nods, not entirely Convinced i wasn't going to say anything- but he brushed the subtle excuse off since he was probably on the verge of saying something important.

"Okay. I'm having alot of problems- you know juggling school, and patrol. I Already Asked Mr. Stark, but I needed to uh..pass it by you first."

I nod, not completely understanding what he was saying, but suprisingly, listening.

"I'm going to uh." He seemed a little peeved about what he was going to say, "I'm gonna need your help with patrol."

I felt chills of excitement run up my spine. "R-REALLY?!?" He nods, rolling his eyes. "Yes Kayla. I wouldn't have said otherwise."  
I stopped for a moment, contemplating my next squeal. I look down at my paws, Shuffling them Wearily. "Y-You..you really think I'm ready for that? I mean..recently I've only been well. A problem."

He flashes me a look of promise. "Kayla. You've been training for a really long time now- you've improved Dramatically since the last time You've.." he stopped himself for a momemt, possibly to avoid swearing. "Screwed up."

He rushed to his feet before kneeling down in front of me.  
"Trust me Kayla. You're ready for this." I nuzzled him, flashing a Toothy grin. Which probably looked a little funny since I'm in the form of a wolf. But he didn't really seem to mind.

With that i leapt around the room once more squealing In pure excitement. Despite Peter's protests to calm down- I was just way too excited at this point.

So.....today was going to be one of the best days, of my Life. Why?  
Because i was going to get to test my skills out on the field! Not the Field with trees and Shrubs and Ignorant squirrels but the Super heroing field.

Which basically means This was going to be my First time, actually being able to save people- and fight by spider-man's side. I couldn't be more thrilled, I mean I'd always thought I was a nuisance. Me being the total were-beast that I am.

But peter said I was ready so. I guess I'm ready.

The only problem Was the suit situation. He said Mr. Stark Made me a suit- then gave me the suit while in human form- when I shifted while wearing the suit it basically...torn to shreds so. Peter decided maybe I should just go about the neighborhood in wolf form.

And that's what I did.

There we were perched on a rooftop, scanning the area for any signs of crime. We remained silent for most of the time, which left me baffled.

"Peter I have a-" he shoots me a wild glare. "I-Its not Peter! Out here I'm.." he lets out a sigh. "Out here you call me spider-man." He hissed in response. His gaze falls back down to the open alleyways.

I tilt my head- an ear flopping to the side. "Okay Pe- or uh. S-Spider man...I have a question." He turns to face me, with a bitter expression. He scoffs. "What."

I anxiously glace down to the street- my claws slightly slipping. Standing together on the corner of a rooftop didn't exactly seem safe to me but you know. It's whatever I guess.

"Why aren't we attacking any bad guys? It feels like we're just..sitting here." He shook his head, "we don't just attack random people. We have to make sure they're actually committing a crime- and yes we're sitting here. Waiting for crime."

I nod my snout, not fully understanding the concept of what he was explaining, but I wanted to seem like I understood..I didn't want him to send me home.

"Can you keep up?" He asks before Thwipping away; a strand of lace slithering from his fingers- attaching itself to the top of a nearby Building block. With that he swung away. I shake my fur before Leaping over numerous rooftops.

Peter would sling from one building to the next, and I would leap over the rooftops in what felt like a pattern.

Suddenly my gaze caught a small black figure, scrambling across the street.

I came to a hault atop a Large apartment complex. Peter seemed to have forgotten I was behind him, and just kept going. So I took the opportunity to Let my senses take over.

I hunch over the edge of the building- my nose twitched- as I pick up a scent I'm rather adgitatingly familiar with.  
With that i narrow my eyes; a low growl rippling from my throat.

"Its A Cat!" I roar, leaping off the building.

My claws scrape against numerous bricks as I thrust my body forward. I forgot I wasn't actually that fast. And the fact that I had just leapt off a building.

My gaze drifts from the small black figure Dispersing into an alleyway- to the Surface of the asfault- slowly but surely growing larger and larger.

I wince at The amount of speed I was gaining- trying to sit back- I practically Burnt my ass as well as my paws trying to stop myself from falling. I wound up flipping forward. My body flailed about as prepared for impact.

Mere seconds before I hit the ground- holding my paws over my eyes- I felt something Latch onto the tip of my tail.

My entire body Practically bounced rhythmically.

I uncover my eyes and find Peter...or "spider man" standing in front of me with crossed arms.  
Though between his legs I got a good glance of the cat.

"What happened!?! I thought I told you to-"  
"CAT!!" I roar, flailing my body about- the tiny piece of webbing coiled around my tail being the only thing stopping me from moving.

"A cat? Seriously? I thought you were supposed to be a Werewolf! You're acting like a-"  
The slicing sound of my nails running against the webbing interupts Peter. My head slams against the concrete, and soon the rest of my body does the same.

I Lunge forward beneath Peters legs, which makes him trip. I couldn't even turn to apologise. The smell of cat scorns my senses, making it almost impossible to do anything other than Chase it.

I Leap across the street; dozens of cars haunting. Before one car could ram into the other, I twirled my body behind it- clutching the bumper with my teeth.

I then jump over the car dispersing into the alleyway.

I follow the trail of Mangey fur. My heart thumps in a pattern. I knew Peter was adgitatedly following me, but I couldn't let myself stop. I had to get to that cat.

I speedily loiter about the alleyway; haulting in front of a dumpster. A small black cat Is sitting right amongst it cleaning itself. "CAT!!" I growl.

It screetches at Me, before bolting over and under the dumpster. I Leap to the side trying to corner it.

I snap at the Tiny demon- my jaws clenching together rapidly sound like swords being slammed together.

It dispersed beneath the dumpster. I tried following it, but my body was too big. My claws scrape against the pavement as the cat bitterly cleans itself, I'm the safety of the darkness.

I grumble in adgitation, and with a huff I let my body collapse. Staring at the cat.

I felt Peter's presence, but never move my gaze off of the cat. At least not until I felt him trying to pull me away- my large body making it difficult for him to pull back.

Eventually though I rushed to my paws- turning my gaze over to him. Once I notice he's gone, I get a little anxious.

I glance down at the gap beneath the dumpster.

It took An overwhelming amount of will power to pry my gaze away from the cat. I begrudgingly follow Peter's scent.


End file.
